


You Left Me, But I Need You Back

by DarthLegolasHolmesIII



Series: Abandon [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: DaddyBats, Dick has a meltdown, Dick is sad, Dick needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLegolasHolmesIII/pseuds/DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: Wally is gone, and Dick can't cope.





	You Left Me, But I Need You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Mild, fairly simplistic description of a panic attack ahead, but please stay safe.

The minutes and times after the Flashes tornado were a blur. Dick remembered watching the flashing lights, one slower than the other two.

 

"It's working!" He had shouted, afraid. This was too good to be true.

 

"Cease? What do you mean cease?" He heard Jaime saying to his scarab next to him. Cease? Dick thought. Wait… Dick took off running before his brain could even process what his heart was telling him.

 

"Dick wait!" Dick ran faster than he had ever run, hoping, praying it would be fast enough to save Wally. Because if Wally died here, it would be all Dick's fault. And Dick wouldn’t be able to live with that. Dick saw another flash of lightning hit, the biggest of them all. He heard Barry scream inside the cyclone, and Dick's heart broke. Then the tornado slowed down and stopped. And only two flashes were standing there. Dick heard everyone come running up behind him, but he was frozen where he stood, staring. He waited for Wally to pop out of the snow, shouting that it was a joke, he wasn't really gone. It didn't happen. He heard Artemis gasp behind him but it was muffled, like Dick was under water. No, it can’t be. Dick thought, starting to rock. No, no, no. 

 

"Nightwing?" He heard Kaldur say next to him, voice soft. "Dick, come on. I need you to calm down." It was only then Dick realized he was hyperventilating. Dick didn't care. Wally was gone. He was usually the one there to calm him down when Dick had a panic attack, and now he was gone. Dick screamed, rocking harder, pressing his shaking hands to his eyes and pushing. He was aware Artemis on the ground, sobbing into Megan's arms. He was aware of the voices speaking rapidly around him, arms trying to encircle him, trying to make him calm down, but it was muffled, like he was hearing it from under water. Dick's vision was narrowed, focused on the spot where his best friend had been not a minute ago. Where his best friend had been incinerated in front of his eyes.

 

"Barry, he's going into shock!" Dick heard Connor say, right by his ear. Connor must be the one keeping him from collapsing on the ground.

 

"Megan, can you sedate him?" Dick had just enough time to process was Barry was saying, before he was enveloped in the welcoming arms of darkness.

* * *

Dick woke up in the med bay. It wasn't like the stories; he didn't need reminding of what had happened. He knew. Wally had disintegrated into the tornado, his body disappearing. His breath hitched. Instantly there were four people by his side. Kaldur, Connor, Tim, and-

 

"Dad?" Dick asked, Bruce stepping forward to fill up his vision. Dick smiled, relieved at the sense of safety he felt with the return of his father. Bruce carefully sat at the side of his bed, and gently ran a large, naked hand through Dick's already mussed raven hair. The others quietly excused themselves from the room, seeing as this was a private moment.

 

"Hey chum." Bruce said. "How you holding up?" Dick blanked for a moment, before surging out of his bed and wrapping himself in Bruce's warm, secure embrace. He tucked his nose in close, inhaling Bruce's normal scent of leather and the one of a kind cologne he always wore. Before Dick knew it, tears were steadily leaking out of his eyes, dripping down Bruce's broad back.

 

"He can't be dead Bruce." Dick sobbed out. "He just can't." Bruce squeezed him tighter, resting his chin on Dick's head, and rubbing his back softly.

 

"Hush, Dick. It's okay." Bruce tried to shush him, but Dick pushed himself out of his mentor's hold, suddenly angry rather than sad.

 

"He isn't dead Bruce! I know it!" Dick got off the bed and started to pace. Bruce stared at him with wise, concerned eyes.

 

"Dick…"

 

"No Bruce! He isn't dead! There wasn't a body, wasn't anything to indicate death."

 

"There wasn't anything to indicate he's alive either." Bruce pointed out. "Are you sure this isn't just your emotions speaking?" Bruce said, his voice gently persuasive, instead of condescending. It was more the tone than anything that made Dick wilt. He felt weak all of a sudden, and every muscle in his body seemed to be layered with exhaustion. Dick didn’t know how, but somehow Bruce moved fast enough to catch him, when his body refused to hold him up anymore. Bruce helped him limp over to the bed and under the blankets. Dick grabbed his father's hand before he could leave.

 

"He's not dead Bruce." Dick said in a weak, hoarse whisper. "He's not." Bruce stared at him for a second, his face unreadable even to Dick, before he gently extricated his hand. Dick unconsciously nuzzled into the hand that came to rest gently on his head, sighing at the familiar weight.

 

"Okay Dick. Now sleep." Bruce turned the lights out, before silently slipping out the door. Dick smiled, and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

 

I'm going to find you, KF. I promise. It might take months, maybe even years, but Dick would do it. He was going to rescue his Wally, if it killed him.

 

You left me Wally. Dick thought sadly. But you’re coming back home. Because I need you.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written in 2015 and published that same year on Fanfiction.net. Thought I had posted it here too, but I didn't. Final chapter next, and it was written a few days ago (2019) so (hopefully) it sounds much different. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
